


a song of falling

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Abandoned WIPs [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? i never knew i was spelling it wrong this whole time fuck, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Disassociation, Dissociation, M/M, Time Travel, feat: outdated lion swap and shiro not knowing anything about anyone, or i guess it was another dimension hopping fic, these tags are practically longer than the fic, which means i probably started this shortly after i posted htbaba like two years ago lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: He only appears when you want something so desperately you'd give up part of yourself for it.He accepts trades of the physical and of the metaphorical; a concept is as good as an object. He gives you your desire in return, but be careful how you word the deal. What you get may not be what you expect.What Shiro got wasn't what he expected.(Please note this is part of my abandoned WIPs series! Everything in this series is unfinished and most likely always will be. There will be unresolved cliffhangers. You have been warned.)





	a song of falling

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, this one is old as balls. im not really sure where i was going with it... my favorite part is the title anyway :P
> 
> the premise was, apparently, "Shiro gave up his future to escape his past."

Day 1:

He walks into an alien bazaar on some distant planet, surrounded by small furry creatures the look up at him and keen, and thinks,  _ this might as well happen. _

It's not really a concern, anymore, what he'll eat or where he'll stay, though he always manages to get what he needs somehow. He's not attached to anything or anyone. One month is never enough.

Time is not, exactly, what he gave up.

It's a very human cry, and a very human shape, that (almost) breaks him out of his fugue. There's a boy--no, several--running towards him through the marketplace. They're armored, kind of, different shapes and colors, running haphazardly between stalls and furry things while pursued by purple humanoids and grey robots.

Huh.

Shiro watches.

Then the one in red spots him and stumbles over something, points, yells, "Hey! That's a human! Dude, hey, how'd you get here?"

"Lance, keep going," the one in black snaps, and it occurs to Shiro that the one in red was talking to him. He looks back at their pursuers and sees them pointing at him, approaching.

It occurs to Shiro he should probably run.

What shred of self-preservation is left in him sends a message to his feet and he's moving, making the furry creatures around him scatter and shriek. He runs after the brightly-colored helmets bobbing through the bazaar ahead and flinches when the shots from some kind of laser gun skim past his ears. They run toward some kind of spaceship, pounding in up a ramp, and the one in red is yelling and gesturing, and somehow Shiro gets up into the spaceship too and it's leaving the purple and grey ones behind. He leans over and pants for breath and decides to stop having an out-of-body experience and live in his own head for once.

"Dude," the red one--Lance, Shiro remembers belatedly--says. "You're human, right?"

"Yeah," Shiro gasps.

"How'd you even get out here?"

"...I don't know." He does know, but it's a safer answer than the truth. He's not sure he can even say the truth.

"Alien abduction?"

"I guess?"

"I can't believe Lance finally got someone to come back with him," the one in green mutters. The one in yellow hides a grin behind his hand.

"Hey, I haven't even flirted  _ once _ ," Lance whines.

"There's good reason we don't bring strangers to the castle anymore, Lance," the one in blue says sternly. "We must be cautious."

"Allura is right," says the one in black. "We can't trust this guy. No offense." He turns to Shiro, who is lost in more ways than one, and merely shrugs.

Lance bristles, though. "So what should we have done then, oh great and fearless leader? Leave a fellow human to the Galra?"

"I did not mean that we shouldn't have helped him," the one in blue, Allura, adds.

The one in black sighs. "Just... be cautious, I know." He turns to Shiro. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Shiro," he says. There's not much else to say. The guy frowns at him but Shiro barely considers himself a person anymore so what is he supposed to say?

"Where are you from?"

"Earth?"

"You don't sound sure of that."

"Where else would I be from?"

The guy in black exhales through his nose. "Can you be more specific."

Shiro shrugs. "Osaka by way of Houston." It doesn't matter anymore though.

"And you were abducted by aliens?"

"I don't know." It's not a total lie, because frankly he doesn't know how all this works. He's pretty sure it's not aliens but it could be.

"So you just... found yourself in an alien bazaar with no memory of how or why you got there?" the one in yellow asks. "Dude."

"...Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah.
> 
> i dont like to leave these off in the middle of a scene, generally, but this is all i got
> 
> ...okay i do have another "scene," i guess the ending? i only know it was supposed to be shance bc of it lmao. if you ask ill share it but otherwise i guess ill leave it open ended.


End file.
